Mating
by RaineStormSanders
Summary: I'm not good at Summaries but this is a Derek and Scott LOVE story. T just to be safe.


Mating – Scott/Derek  
>Summary: What if Scott and Derek fall for each other in the abyss of love…<br>Disclaimers: I have no connection to even start to own anything from teen wolf. Even though i would very much like to  
>-<p>

It was Friday night and Scott was on his computer when he heard something outside. There in the window he saw Derek Hale on the ledge.  
>"You're late." Scott said quietly knowing Derek could hear him perfectly clear.<br>"And…open the window." Derek said blankly staring at Scott who reluctantly opened the window and Derek jumped in smoothly and effortlessly.  
>"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Scott said walking back to his computer to turn it off and then sat on the bed<br>"I got distracted." Derek said leaning against a wall, hands in his leather jacket, that he was practally glued to.  
>"So why aren't we training?" Scott asked annoyed, he was almost sure he had Derek the last time they trained.<br>"Because it's almost, that, season." Derek answered emphasising 'that'  
>"Do you always think I know what you're talking about?"<br>"Mating season Scott." Derek said walking away from the wall and just walking aimlessly around the room  
>"Wait, Werewolves have mating seasons?"<br>"Wolves have mating seasons what makes werewolves any different." Derek said as if it were the most normal thing possible, Scott on the other hand was just speechless sitting on his bed, mouth slightly open.  
>"Are you serious?" Scott asked "do we have, assigned, mates?"<br>"No, we can choose." Derek answered still up and walking around  
>"So when is the season."<br>"Maybe this week, next week…"  
>"Whoa, this week?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"And you didn't think to tell me sooner!"<br>"well yes and no, I thought about it, and didn't think to tell you."  
>"Thank you." Scott said sarcastically "Thank you very much."<br>"No problem." Derek said finally settling down on the bed  
>"So what, I'm gonna get mega horny?"<br>"Yeah, you're a first time werewolf; you would be seriously horny and probably flirt with anyone and everyone."  
>"Fantastic." Scott said laying back on his bed heavily looking at the ceiling, he didn't really pay attention to Derek who was looking him up and down thinking. It was a good ten minutes before anyone broke the silence, it was Scott that did.<br>"How do you know if it's starting to take affect?" Scott asked, still laying down  
>"you get high attractions to anyone." Derek answered as Scott sat up "Why?"<br>Derek didn't really see what was coming but Scott just leaned forward and fully kissed Derek and leaned back pulling Derek along with him.  
>The kiss, obviously turned into a make out with Derek laying on top of Scott kissing his neck, making Scott moan and constantly shift trying to get Derek's shirt off, he was successful, only to Derek sitting up to help Scott get it off, once it was off, Scott threw it on the ground and continued what they were doing before. Soon they were naked, still making out, still with Derek on top. But that was about to change…let's say that had a painful but satisfying night.<p>

Morning had come and Scott was being woken up by the light shining into the room, he turned over groaned and nuzzled the pillow, trying to cover his face from the Sun, he heard another groan and a body cuddle up to him, that's when he actually took any notice to the situation, he was naked, the other body was naked, and he didn't seem to care…hormones…werewolf hormones…annoying things they are…anyway…he just let the body do what it wanted as the memories of last night came flooding back, the pain and pleasure, the satisfaction, and a very pleased wolf from having the Hot rough sex.  
>"Mmm, lucky Stiles isn't a werewolf." Derek said as his voice filled the empty room<br>"Why?" Scott asked turning to face Derek  
>"He would be able to smell…"<br>"I don't need the factors."  
>"You're the one who asked the stupid question." Derek said getting up finally and gathering his own clothes<br>"Yeah whatever." Scott said also getting up, not bothering to hide and Derek smirked looking at Scott who blushed and walked over to his drawers to get clean clothes.  
>"Mind if I have a shower?" He asked leaning against the dresser<br>"No I don't mind, my mum has a double shift; she doesn't get home until tonight, giving us time to," Scott started and looked around his room "Clean up, and maybe some more fun, in the shower."  
>The laughed lightly and Derek Kissed Scott<br>"Then let's go." Derek said dragging Scott towards the bathroom.  
>Their shower lasted at least half an hour, Scott's mum might not be pleased by the Water bill, but they had a lot of fun, they cleaned up Scott's room and were just laying down on Scott's bed with Scott cuddling up to Derek, and Derek had his Arm up around Scott's lower back. They layed like that for a few minutes before Scott's phone started ringing, Scott groaned and picked it up from his bed side tabled and returned to the original position against Derek. He looked at the text he got, it was from Stiles<br>"Oh right…" Scott said  
>"What is it?" Derek asked, he could over hear calls, but couldn't do anything about texts.<br>"We were supposed to meet at your place ten minutes ago, Stiles is waiting."  
>"Text back that we moved the meeting to your place."<br>"okay." Scott said as he pressed the right buttons to send a message and then threw his phone to the other side of the bed and continued to cuddle Derek until Stiles turned up…

Hope You Enjoyed, but seriously if you didn't don't review cause i take no notice of it, it just gets ignored by me...waste of breathe i would say but then again you're typing so once again i would be wrong...BACK TO THE POINT...Sorry It's been so long but I've had the pressure of exam's that I don't study for anyway BUT mum makes me study. And forgive me for capitals were they shouldn't be. And please tell me if I should continue.


End file.
